YuGiOh KOKORO
by prittyvenus
Summary: Based on Rin's song KOKORO. Professor Yugi creates a robot named Yami, and a program that will bring them together within 300 years.


YuGiOh KOKORO

Based on AMV (That I made.)

In a small laboratory in Domino City lived a lonely robot named Yami. No one understood how the robot came to be but only Professor Yugi knows… and that was many many years ago…

Professor Yugi was a Scientist always quiet and works really hard. He tried to convince the other bored members about Cybernetic Robots. But every one laughed at him. So alone in is lab he decided to create one. It took him many trials and errors to design his robot. But the problem is activating it…

Year 20XX

Yugi: (sigh) Finally I've finished the fixing the problem… I thought I would never get it fixed. Computer, start the scanning process.

Computer: Scanning… Virus no longer detected…

Yugi: Good. Computer, activate power.

Computer: Power activated… all systems online…

Yugi: Great, now activate the robot.

Computer: Rodger… activating robot…

Yugi crossed his finger hoping for his robot to work. And then something accord the robot opened its eyes.

Computer: Robot activated… voice control online…

Yugi ran to the robot. Happy to see it working, he decided to talk to it.

Yugi: Good Morning.

The robot responded back.

Robot: Good Morning Professor, all systems are normal.

Yugi: YES!!! It works! It finally works!!

Yugi pulled the robot by the hands and began to dance around with it. The robot didn't understand what is going on and decided to stop.

Yugi: What is it?

Robot: What are you doing?

Yugi: I'm dancing, why?

Robot: Why were you dancing?

Yugi: well, it's because I'm happy.

Robot: Why are you happy?

Yugi looked at the robot and noticed something was wrong. The robot does not show any emotions or understand anything about it. Yugi felt like he needs to do something about it. But how is the question…

Yugi: Well, um I think we need scan to find out if there is something wrong with you.

Yugi wirelessly scan the robot and noticed the problem.

Robot: All systems are responding normally. No problems detected.

Yugi: Um actually there is, one you don't have a name. Secondly you don't have a "Heart".

Robot: A heart? What is a heart?

Yugi placed his and on the robot's chest and put the robot's hand his chest. The robot felt yugi's heart beating and try to analyze it. Yugi felt sad because he can't feel anything. It was cold and empty.

Robot: Your heartbeat began to change, why is that?

Yugi: Well, it's because I'm sad.

Robot: Why are sad?

Yugi try to put a smile on his face and decided to change the subject.

Robot: Professor? What's wrong?

Yugi: Yami.

Robot: What?

Yugi: that is going to be your name, Yami.

Robot: Yami? Why that name?

Yugi: Do you have to ask "Why" for every thing do you? Well I guess we better get to work then Yami.

Robot: Yami? I'll input that name in my hard drive. Is there any thing else Professor?

Yugi: Well for starters one we need to work on your programming and second you can stop calling me professor now. It's Yugi, got it?

Yami: Understood, Professor.

Yugi worked for hours in the lab wile Yami help with the cleaning and organizing. Yugi took some books and sat down in his study. When Yami walked in with some coffee and sandwiches.

Yami: Professor, it's time for lunch.

Yugi: Thanks Yami. Put it over there. I'm still working here.

Yami: What are you working on Professor?

Yugi: The KOKORO program. I'm right now making notes.

Yami: KOKORO? You mean the "Heart" Program.

Yugi: Yes, this program will help you understand human emotions better.

Yami: But why? What will the program do? Human emotions are beyond my understanding.

Yugi: I know that's why I'm making it. A heart can't be made by hand. But it can be made in to a program.

Yami: Interesting…

Yugi: Um, Yami can you pass me that big book over there?

Yami grabbed the book and read the cover.

Yami: Cybernetics and Prosthetics?

Yugi: yea, that book helped me create you Yami. And now I am going to finish what I have started.

Yami: I would recommend you to eat your lunch first. Before the coffee gets cold.

Yugi laughed at Yami. But Yami could not take the joke.

Yugi: You are sounding like if you were my wife.

Yami: Your wife? But you are not married.

Yugi: Was married. She died along time ago.

Yugi cried lightly not knowing that Yami was watching. Yami passed Yugi his lunch.

Yami: Professor can you tell me about those emotions?

Yugi: You mean happiness and sadness. Of course I can tell you.

Yugi told Yami everything about how to be happy and sad. But some how those emotions are harder for Yami to understand. Until a few hundred years later…

Year 23XX

Yami was wondering a round the laboratory cleaning, fixing, and salvage what ever he can possibly find. His memories of Yugi are all he kept from his past. He could not delete them from his mind some how. Yugi was all he had until his death.

Flash back

Year 20XX

Doctor: I'm sorry the illness he has is not treatable. I afraid he has about 6 months to live.

Yami: Thank you Doctor. I will inform him.

Yugi: You don't have to tell me Yami. I already know and plus I have to finish your program before my time runs out.

Doctor: I'm sorry but is he really a…

Yugi: Yea he is a robot. But he dose not understand human emotions very well.

Doctor: So I see… well I would recommend you Yugi to get as much rest as you can and I will proscribe some medication for you.

Yugi: Thank You Doctor.

Yugi got of the table to get dressed. But some thing happened Yugi collapsed on the floor and began coughing out blood. Yami manage to hold Yugi in his arms wile the doctor call for medical assistance. A few days later Yugi was finally able to go home and finish the program until his condition got worse and was hospitalized again for the final time.

Yami: Doctor how is he doing?

Doctor: I'm afraid he doesn't have much time. But since you are his got I'll let you see him.

Yami: I see, thank you Doctor.

The doctor took Yami to the room where Yugi was resting. Yami walked to his bedside and sat on the chair next to him. Yami held his hand and felt a weak squeeze from him. Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at Yami.

Yugi: I so glad you came Yami. I thought you were never going to come.

Yami: You must rest Professor and save your strength.

Yugi: Don't worry about me Yami. I'll be fine.

Yami: What's wrong? Are you in pain?

Yugi: I'm just…

Yugi griped Yami's hand as the pain ran through his body. Yami got up to help Yugi. Yugi grab Yami until the pain stopped.

Yami: Professor, are you all right?

Yugi: It's nothing; I'll be all right.

Yami: Professor how long do you have left?

Yugi: Not long Yami.

Yami: Should I go and install the program?

Yugi: No Yami, I need you here with me.

Yami: Why?

Yugi: I just don't want to be alone.

Yugi began to cry softly. Yami grabbed a towel to wipe the tear of his face. Then another wave of pain crawled through Yugi's body. Yami grabbed Yugi hand again until the pain stopped.

Yami: Professor?

Yugi: Don't worry I'm get that a lot. I'm just sad that I can't see you with the KOKORO Program installed.

Just before Yami can say another word to Yugi. Yami felt something strange. Like some one or something is trying to contact him.

Yami: Professor, I'm receiving something… it's a message from the future… It's from the future me.

Yugi got up to see what is going on. Then Yami's face changed he was smiling for the first time. Yugi began to smile with him. Then Yami played the message showing an image of the future Yami crying happily. And in a short moment gone by Yami stopped playing the message and noticed tears in his eyes.

Yami: These tears are not mine.

Yugi: Of course not it belonged to your future self. I guess the KOKORO Program works.

Yami: Why did he connect the program through me?

Yugi: I guess he wanted to tell me strait from his "heart" how much he cared about me and to thank me.

Yami: But Why?

Yugi: Because he was sad and alone. Just like me. Yami?

Yami: Yes?

Yugi: I left the KOKORO Program in my desk behind the photo of my family. The password to activate is with it. You don't have to activate it now. It's only when you're ready.

Yami: I will Yugi. Is there any thing else?

Yugi began to feel tired and weak then lay in bed to rest.

Yugi: No Yami, Just to stay with me a bit longer. Some how I don't feel lonely when you are here.

Yami did as he was told and stood with Yugi till his life ended. He stayed with Yugi at the funeral and burial. Then walked back to the lab where he staid and worked.

Flash back ended

Year 23XX

While looking at some old new paper clippings Yami felt a strange pain in his chest. It was something he never felt before excepted when he was in the hospital with Yugi when the message occurred.

Yami: Strange, why am I feeling this? Is it malfunction or is it some thing else?

Yami ignored it and began to clean up the mess. Then he found a picture of Yugi and his family. Then he remembered what Yugi told him about the location of the program was. He immediately he opened the frame from the back and found a small disk with a small note. Yami read the small note and activated the computer. Then put in the small disk.

Computer: Computer activated… All systems online…

Yami: Computer, activate the program.

Computer: Processing…KOKORO Program found… Password needed…

Yami: The Password is "MYAIBOU".

Computer: Password excepted… Installing KOKORO Program…

Yami closed his eyes and then he felt a powerful shock flow threw his body. It paralyzed him to the floor and then endless tears flowed down his face. His body was shaking and his chest started to pump like if he was having a heart attack. Then Yami felt every thing in his body changing like if he is becoming more human then machine.

Memories of his past with Yugi started to show in his mind. He was inshore what to make of it. Then he began to smile at all the good times with Yugi and cried at all the sad times. Then Yugi's face began to show endlessly as Yami tried to fight it. Then another shock came making scream out in pain. Yami began to smile as he tried to get up from the floor.

Yami: Now I understand, why you made me Yugi, You were lonely all this time.

Yami felt like he was ready to cry. Then his memories started to change. From the day they first met to the time he went with Yugi to see his late wife. And realized how unhappy Yugi was until he was made. Then the memory of Yugi's death accorded he realized now his true feelings for Yugi was so strong it was affecting him badly. He wanted to tell Yugi how he truly feels about him.

Yami: Computer, connect to Yami System in the past.

Computer: Analyzing…Yami System fond…Year 20XX…Time 3:33 PM…

Yami: Perfect, the time before Yugi's death. Computer, start the connection. Now!

Yami transported to the past to tell Yugi how he truly feels. But the connection is still unstable so he has about a short time to tell him.

Flash back

Year 20XX

Back at the hospital the past Yami was at Yugi's side.

Past Yami: Professor, I'm receiving something… it's a message from the future… It's from the future me.

Yami: Hello Yugi, it been 3 hundred year since I saw you last. I finally installed the KOKORO Program and now I finally understand these emotions that you have. I finally have a "heart" Yugi, and I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for bringing me in to this world. For the days we spending time together, and for every thing you gave to me. Thank you Yugi, My father.

Yami watch Yugi smile and then he smiled with tears in his eyes. Then a power shock wave fell from his body sending him back to the future. The shock waves was coming from the KOKORO Program it self. It was so powerful that it even fried his circuits. Yami fell to Knees trying to keep himself steady.

Yami: So Beautiful…

Yami so fell on his side then rolled on his back. Looking up at the sealing he began to fell his body going numb.

Yami: So this is what death feels like. I wonder if he's waiting for me?

Yami closed his eyes and then herd his name being called.

Voice: Yami, Yami!

Yami opened his eyes and saw Yugi in a bright light. Reaching out his hand.

Yami: Yugi, it's that you?

Yugi: Yes, it's me. It's time to go, my son.

Yami soon reach out his hand and grab Yugi. Then a bright light soon consumed them. But when Yami left his body he left behind a smile. A smile the made him look like an angel.


End file.
